the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleveland Moves In
Cleveland Moves In is the first episode of the first season of The Cleveland Show. It is the first episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland Brown and his son bit farewell to Quahog, when the Cleveland's divorce with Loretta is finalized and she wins custody of the house. Plot At The Drunken Clam, Peter, Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland sit at a table. Cleveland tells the guys that he has lost his house to Loretta due to their divorce settlement. He also tells the guys that he now has custody of Cleveland Jr., now 14 years old and has become incredibly overweight. After having his house damaged by Peter once again, Cleveland decides to leave Quahog and head to California to pursue his dream of being a minor league scout for a professional baseball organization. Before he leaves he says that he wants Lois and Bonnie to kiss each other. They did a regular simple one them started to make out. Everyone seem shocked while Cleveland is happy. While passing through his old town of Stoolbend, Virginia, he sees his old school and heads inside. There he bumps into his old flame, Donna Tubbs. She invites him to stay at her house for a couple of days, where Donna relays to Cleveland how she needs a father figure around for her kids after splitting with her husband, Robert. While at Donna's house, he is introduced to Rallo and Roberta, Donna’s kids, and the neighbors, including the local redneck and the family of bears, which include father Tim, his wife, and son Raymond. Donna experiences problems with her two kids, and Cleveland agrees to help; this results in him becoming the very person Donna needs around. The inevitable happens, and Cleveland sticks around – after a complication involving the return of her delinquent of an ex-husband, Robert. After a romantic montage, followed by the dismissal of Robert, Cleveland and Donna get married. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Robert Jones *Loretta Brown *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter Minor Roles *Meadowlark Lemon *Federline Jones *Hadassah Lowenstein *Arianna the Bear *Raymond the Bear *Gus *Kathleen Turner *Road Runner *R-Kelly *Joan *Thing Family Guy *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Susie Swanson *Mort Goldman *Muriel Goldman *Neil Goldman *Herbert the Pervert *Jesse Quotes :Peter: And that is how I got Liza Minnelli's poop on my shoe. ---- :Peter: Hey, what's your problem, Cleveland? :Cleveland: I just had a turrible day. :Peter: sigh Okay, what happened? :Cleveland: My divorce was finalized and I lost the house to Loretta! cries :Peter: Oh my God. I've never seen a black guy cry before. I always thought you guys just got more pissed off. ---- :Cleveland: Quagmire, could I stay on your gross couch? :Quagmire: No, I need that for humping strangers. :Cleveland: How about you, Joe? Can I stay at your house? :Joe: No. With Susie being born and all, we barely have enough money to feed our entire family now. Plus, I ... need my couch for crying on. :Cleveland: I understand. Peter? :Peter: Sorry, I don't got the room. I'm already housing a giant squid this week. :Cleveland: Next week, maybe? :Peter: No, after that, I'm housing a flock of chickens, and next week I'm transforming the place into the train from Mission Impossible. Got too much silliness on my schedule. ---- :is taking a bath in the bathtub; Junior enters :Junior: Hi, daddy. I have to poop. :sits on the toilet :Cleveland: Oh, come on. Can't you wait until I'm done in here? :Junior: Daddy, your baths always take forever. I can't wait. When you gotta go, you gotta go. :Cleveland: sigh Fair enough. :pause :Cleveland: Can you at least stop staring at me? :Junior: You stop staring at me! :Clevelad: groan Whatever. ---- :falls out of the bathtub :Cleveland: No no no no no NOOO! :holds onto the toilet, keeping himself from falling to the ground :Junior: Get a grip, dad. ---- :Cleveland: Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming. :Quagmire: offscreen Oh! :Cleveland: Ha. ---- :Cleveland: Nobody ever asks anything about what Cleveland's got going on. But if Joe gets a brand new pair of legs, everyone pays attention to that, and if Quagmire spies on girls in the ladies room, everyone wants to evict him from the neighborhood, and of course, we just can't get enough of Peter. If Peter wants to put together a new A-Team or overthrow a British pub, or recreate all the whole damn Star Wars movies, I'm expected to jump on board, no questions asked. When have I'' ever been the center of attention. :'Brian': Well, let's not forget that classic moment, when Quagmire slept with your wife. :'Cleveland': And even ''that ended up being mostly about Quagmire. Well, I'm through puttin' up with other people's shenanigans. I think now it's about time for my life to be about me, without everyone else. :Quagmire, and Joe are shown, dressed as The Beatles :Peter: Well then, I guess we're gunna have to find a new Ringo. ---- :Stewie: Farewell, Cleveland. :Meg: Goodbye, Mr. Cleveland. :Chris: Bye, chocolate people! ---- :Joe: Bye, chocolate people. ---- :Stewie: What the Hell, he's getting his own show!? ---- :Cleveland: It's pretty hard to steal second, if your foot's still on first. ---- :Cleveland: Beg pardon. Could you tell me where the trophy case is ... Donna? :Donna: We moved that to the outside of the gymnasium, ... Cleveland? :Cleveland: Well, look who it is. Donna Tubbs. :Donna: Oh, Cleveland. It's great to see you again. What's been going on? :Cleveland: Well, for starters, I've gotten murried, had a son. This is Junior. :Junior: Hi, Ms. Donna. :Donna: Hi, Junior. :Cleveland: Then my wife divorced me, so I lost my murriage, but on the bright side, I still get to keep my son! :Junior: Daddy was always my favorite parent anyway. :Donna: laughs Well, it's very wonderful to see you again, Cleveland, and it's an honor to meet you, Junior. :Junior: So, you and daddy know each other? :Donna: Oh, Cleveland and I go way back. :to Cleveland and Donna in high school; It's prom night and Cleveland and taking Donna to the prom :Young Donna: Thanks for driving me to the dance, Cleveland. Robert would have brought me, himself, but he wanted to get drunk with his friends first. :Young Cleveland: It's alright. I enjoy your company. I don't know why you're with that guy. He don't treat you right. :Young Donna: Oh, he's not so bad. :Young Cleveland: Well, I think he is, and I just want you to know that ... I think you're great ... You're wonderful Donna ... I love- :enters, cutting him off :Young Robert: Hey, there you are, baby. :Young Donna: Hey, Robert. :Young Robert: Thanks for keepin' her warm for me, dough boy. :Young Cleveland: Ugh, dough boy. :Young Robert: Donna come over here and show my buddies your nice fat ass. :Young Donna: Imma show them, the real reason they call me "Donna Tubbs". ---- :Lester: You alright, Donna? :Donna: Yes, Lester. Why? :Lester: There's a couple of black guys followin' ya. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You're also black. Heh heh. Have a good day then. :Cleveland: Well, I guess I'm back in the south. ---- :Donna: Holt, this is my friend, Cleveland. :Holt: Sup dog? fist out Put it there. :"puts it there" :Holt: an explosion sound Got blowed up, brah. :Holt's Mama: offscreen Holt! ... Holt! ... HOLT! :Holt: annoyed What mom? :Holt's Mama: offscreen It's time for dinner! :Holt: annoyed I'm talking to my friends! :Holt's Mama: offscreen Well save that for later! You're dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets are getting cold! :Donna, and Junior snicker :Holt: embarrassed Uh, heh heh. I-I don't know what she's talking about. She's-She always gives me manly dinners. Cuz I'm a man. :Cleveland: flatly Okay. :Holt: I gotta go get my grub on. Bring the new Dave. Live in Austen. Sick. ---- :Donna: Rallo, this is Cleveland and Cleveland Junior. They're gunna be our guests for a couple nights. :Rallo: Oh, okay. We're having fat people stay at our house and nobody runs it by me. ---- :Donna: Rallo, go show Cleveland Junior upstairs to the guest room. :Rallo: We ain't got to freight elevator. ---- :Roberta: Oh mom, thank God you're home. Rallo probably already told you, I was going to the library to get him some new books, but on the way, I was mugged by six Al Qaedas and I said "Oh no you don't Al Qaedas", and I fought 'em off. One by one ... I fought off six Al Qaedas. ---- :Roberta: I gotta go get ready for Federline. :Donna: It's a school night! :Roberta: We're studying, mom! :Rallo: Studying a wiener. ---- :Cleveland: Roberta, can I talk to you for a moment? :Roberta: No! I don't know who you are, but I don't like you. :Cleveland: Well, I'm not angry at you for being in the wrong, but you are in the wrong. So, I want to happily guide you into the right. :Roberta: What the Hell are you talking about? :Cleveland: Hey. Watch the language, please. :Roberta: You don't tell me what to say! Who the hell do you think you are, bossing me around? You're not my dad! :Cleveland: No, but I'm your elder, and between you and me, I hear all the cool kids these days are followin' this new trend, called respecting their elders. :Roberta: Shut the Hell up! You're startin' to get on my nerves, old man! Like when white people make a TV show they think black people will watch. :to Roberta watching TV :TV Announcer: We now return to: Dat's what I was tellin' you befo'. :the TV, a bunch of kids are dressed up in assorted costumes :Carrot Kid: Why we all wearin' these stupid assorted costumes? The church play is tomorrow, fool. Not today. :Statue of Liberty Kid: No, it ain't. It's today. Now, does everyone remember their lines? :Moose Kid: I do, but I need to know. What the shizzle is a moose doin' in a play about da bible? :track plays :Elvis Kid: Ay, Jesus was celibate. At the prom, he went stag. :track plays :kids' mom enters :Mom: What are you kids doin'? The church costume play is tomorrow. :Carrot Kid: Dat's what I was tellin' you befo'! :track plays ---- :Cleveland: You Federline Jones? :Federline: I don't need my windows washed, old man. :punches the window open and grabs Federline out :Federline: Aaaah! Oh crap, chap! :Cleveland: his teeth I wasn't offering to wash your windows. Do you see a spray bottle? :Federline: terrified No. :Cleveland: his teeth Do you see a Squeegee? :Federline: terrified No. :Cleveland: his teeth Do you see a Shamy Cloth? :Federline: terrified No. :Cleveland: his teeth Do you see even a balled up newspaper, covered in soapy water? :Federline: terrified No. :Cleveland: his teeth How would I wash your windows without those things? It would be impossible to wash your windows without those things! :Federline: terrified Okay. :Cleveland: his teeth Now, if you wanted me to check your spark plugs, maybe I could do that, because all I would need is for you to pop the hood! But that's not why I came out here. Now, there's a lady inside, who you're gunna bring home at 10:00. Not 10:01, not 9:59, 10 ... : ... 00! So, what time are you gunna bring her home? :Federline: terrified 1-10:00. :gets into the car and Federline drives off with her in a panic :Cleveland: happily Great. Have fun kids. Don't drink too many sodas. Ha ha ha ha. ---- :Tim: So, uh, you really showed that kid, who's boss, uh? :Cleveland: AAAAH! A BEAR! :Tim: sarcastically AAAAH! A BLACK MAN! AAAAH! normal You see, that uh, that-that doesn't feel so good, uh, does it? It's very ... very reductive. :Cleveland: S-Sorry ... that was unkind. It's just that, where I come from, your kind is usually seen as turrifying barbaric creatures that we'd shoot dead if we saw anywhere near our neighborhood. :Tim: Eh, yeah, It's uh, I-It's okay, I understand. I ... I live in the south so, you know ... here, the same thing is true about your kind. ---- :Tim: I'm Donna's neighbor, Tim. My-my wife Arianna, and our son, Raymond live uh, live here in this house, right here, uh. :Cleveland: Aren't you supposed to live in the woods? :Tim: sigh Oh, yeah, I suppose. It's uh no-It's not the best place, uh, to make a buck in today's uh, w-well you know the-the rat race. chuckles I-I know right? chuckles ---- :Tim: Boy, I uh, I tell you, this smoke, eh. It's uh, I really needed this, huh. chuckles It's been ... It's-It's been hectic, uh, today. Want one? :Cleveland: No, thanks. I don't smoke. :Tim: Okay. Yeah, I shouldn't smoke either, you know, bad for the lungs, I know, but uh, I just have to, man, it's uh. It's tough. :inhales a puff of smoke and Arianna comes out of the house; Tim holds his smoke in, to hide from her, that she's smoking :Arianna: Tim, for Heaven sake. How long does it take to take out the trash? Are you almost done yet? :Tim: Mmm-hmm. :enters :Arianna: Raymond got in trouble for smoking marijuana at school today. :Raymond: Uh, Hello? :Arianna: Gracious me! He's stoned right now. :Raymond: It's healthy, mom. :Arianna: No it isn't. Tim, is it healthy? :Tim: Mmm-mmm. :Arianna: See, now go inside. :Raymond: Ugh, you guys are so lame. :goes back inside :Arianna: You too, Tim. Stop playing with that man. Either eat him or some inside. :Tim: Mmm-hmm. :goes back inside; Tim finally blows out his smoke :Tim: and gags Oh, jeez! hack Oh, jeez louise. coughs :Cleveland: You okay? :Tim: Yeah. hacks Yeah, ... Yeah, I'm fine. :Cleveland: Okay. :Tim: sigh Hey, uh do-do me a favor, and don't-don't tell the missus a ... about this. She'd-she'd have my head over the mantle, if she found out. ---- :Cleveland: You got a man in the house now. :Donna: Mmm. Been a long time. :Rallo: offscreen She's lying. ---- :Hadassah: Jewish noises every time she makes the "K" or "H" sound Hello Cleveland, hello Rallo. Welcome back to your kindergarten school. :Rallo: Cleveland This is Mrs. Lowenstein. She's Jewish, in case you haven't guessed. :Hadassah: Kindly keep in mind, Rallo, I will not have you harass me anymore. Or else I'll have you kicked out. :Rallo: Whatever, woman. :Hadassah: Oy vey. :Cleveland: Thank you for giving Rallo another chance, Mrs. Lowenstein. May I call you Hadassah? :Hadassah: Okay. ---- :Robert: Come on, baby. Let's go down to Woolworth's. I'll buy you a grilled cheese and a parakeet. ---- :Cleveland: Oh, it can't get any worse than this. :Junior: offscreen Daddy, can you come wipe me? ---- :Tim: Okay, Arianna. I'm uh, I'm off the the bar, with The Guys. I'll be back around uh, eleven, eleven thirty, somewhere between. :Arianna: Not without talking to Raymond first. He's completely astray from our family's good Christian values. :Raymond: If dad gets to drink, why can't I smoke? :Arianna: Hmm, good question. :Tim: Okay, wait uh, uh li-li-listen uh, listen uh, Raymond. Drinking and smoking are uh, very, very, very different things. You know, uh. :Raymond: How? :Arianna: Yes, Tim. How? :Tim: Cu-Cu-Cuz, Cuz, you know know how uh, communion wine, at church. That's ... that's a good thing, that uh, Jesus Christ would uh, would uh, enjoy. Now, there's no communion weed, is there? No. No, cuz uh, cuz Jesus would not like that. :Arianna: Hm, true. :Raymond: I've seen Jesus, man. The guy was riding on a motorcycle over a rainbow and playing an electric guitar. :Arianna: Oh, Raymond. Please. How could you ever have managed to meet Jesus? :Raymond: I met him, by a connection from Mary ... Jane. snickers :Arianna: sigh :Tim: Oh, loo-look. Weed is religious too. Huh. What are the odds? Okay, bye Arianna. Bye Raymond. See you at eleven. ---- :Tim: Cleveland seemed really sad. :Lester: Yeah. I just thought they got more pissed off. ---- :Robert: Say, bird. Let's rip this joint. These is a couple of jive-ass turkeys, anyhow. :Joan: Dat's what I wuz tellin' you befo'! ---- :Lester: 'Yall okay with havin' a black guy as our forth friend? :Tim: Eh, we got a black president, it's about time we have a black friend, heeh, eh we can talk to him about the president. :Holt: Can't be any worse than that Arab guy we hung out with. Damn Al Qaeda busted my second game boy. ---- :Cleveland: Well, I may not be a baseball scout, but I think I just hit a home run. :Donna: Me too. :Roberta: You know, I guess I could get used to havin' a dad again. :Junior: And I could get used to havin' a brother and sister. :Rallo: Well, if we ain't the black Brady Bunch. :Cleveland: Except I'm not a gay architect and my wife's not sleeping with my son. :laughs :Junior: Not yet. :Cleveland: Oh ho ho ho ho! :Junior: Oh, you know I'm just playin'. :Cleveland: I know you are, son. :laughs; Episode ends Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *The Pilot episode was leaked to the Internet the last week of June 2009. Originally in the theme song, Cleveland sang "My happy black-guy face", but it was rewritten as "My happy mustached face" to be more racially sensitive. *This episode first aired in the US on September 27th 2009, and aired in the UK on February 1st 2010, along with "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance". *The episode starts off in the 4:3 format, and when Cleveland is leaving Quahog it becomes the 16:9 format. *This episode was originally going to be titled "Meet the Browns". Continuity *Peter destroys Cleveland's house while he is taking a bath. This is a recurring joke from Family Guy, where Peter would be doing something ridiculous, and destroy Cleveland's house while Cleveland was taking a bath. *Cleveland mentions the events of the Family Guy episodes “''Brian Goes Back to College''”, “''One If by Clam, Two If by Sea''” & Family Guy's versions of the Star Wars trilogy, "Blue Harvest", "Something Something Something Dark Side", and "It's a Trap!" Cultural References *Cleveland & Donna sing the 1982 song “Mickey” by Toni Basil w/ Donna & Cleveland substituting their names for “Mickey”. *2 time Oscar© winner, 3 time nominated American actor Gene Hackman is mentioned in this episode. *Oscar nominated American actress Kathleen Turner is featured in this episode as starring in the 1992 baseball film The Babe instead of John Goodman. *Joe Torre was the manager of the Los Angeles Dodgers and a former Major League Baseball player. He played for the Milwaukee/Atlanta Braves, New York Mets, and the St. Louis Cardinals. Upon his retirement as a player, he later managed all three teams. Torre also managed the Yankees from 1996-2007. The Yankees reached the post season each year and won ten American League East Division titles, six American League pennants, four World Series titles, and overall compiled a .605 winning percentage. *American country singer and actress Dolly Parton is featured in this episode as a baby supporting 2 of Dolly's biggest assets. *During the flashback sequence near the end, the song played is "How Deep is Your Love" by The Bee Gees. *Peter's attempting to catch a bird is none other then the Looney Tunes character The Road Runner and Peter, with the rocket strapped to his back, is imitating the other famous character Wile E. Coyote. *Peter, Quagmire & Joe are dressed as The Beatles as they appeared on the cover of their 1967 album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Peter is dressed as George Harrison, Quagmire is dressed as John Lennon & Joe is dressed as Paul McCartney. They wanted Cleveland to be dressed up like Ringo Starr. *The hand in the box Cleveland calls “Thing” is a reference to the character from The Addams Family. *Tim mentioning the “Regal Beagle” is a reference to the bar the characters Jack, Chrissy & Janet frequented often in the 70's/80's sitcom Three's Company. *Robert's references to “Rerun" was a character featured in What's Happening & What's Happening Now played in both shows by Fred Berry. *Cleveland Jr. quotes Carl, the father on the show Family Matters catchphrase "Not Yet!". *Cleveland's “gay architect” comment is referring to actor Robert Reed. His Mike Brady character was an architect on the show, but he was not gay. However, it was revealed after his death in 1992, that Robert was indeed homosexual. **His second comment is referring to the fact that according to the urban legend, Brady mom Carol Brady, played by Florence Henderson and eldest son Greg played by Barry Williams had a sexual relationship while filming. However, according to both of them, Barry simply asked Florence out on one date. Florence declined. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Donna Episodes Category:Robert Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes